1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method of driving the organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat display apparatuses of reduced weight and volume have been developed as a substitute for cathode ray tubes. Flat display apparatuses include a liquid crystal display (“LCD), a field emission display (“FED”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), an organic light emitting display (“OLED”), etc. The organic light emitting display apparatus displays an image using an organic light emitting diode which generates light by combination of an electron and a positive hole. The organic light emitting display apparatus has a quick response and a low power consumption.